magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 18
Act 18 is the eighteenth episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered May 31, 2016. The plot of the episode was changed on June 2, 2016 because the actual episode didn't unfold how it should have :/ Summary Stella's sister arrives in town and wants her to grow up and stop acting like such a tomboy, will Stella give into her sister's wishes or will she stay true to who she is? Plot (Re-do) Stella practices for a big tennis match with Keira, she's worried about losing to her long-time rival, Ellie. Keira, plus Anthony and Kat who were watching the practice, reassure Stella that she'll do great. Stella's sister Sonya arrives and complains that Stella skipped out on meeting with her, she then tells Stella to stop wasting her time with sports and to grow up. Furious with her sister, Stella throws her racket away and breaks it before storming out. Kat tells Sonya to leave Stella alone, noticing that the two clearly didn't get along, but Sonya responds by telling Kat to "go sit over there where she belongs" and motioning to a trash can. Later, Stella meets Sonya in town to go shopping; she has decided to change to fit her sister's idea of what she should be. Morgan and Kennedy are also in the same shopping center and see Stella, Morgan asks her what she's doing and why she's suddenly interested in high end clothes. Stella snaps at Morgan, saying she's tired of sports and acting like a child before walking away. Morgan is confused but let's it go, watching Stella try on dresses with Kennedy. Hecate senses the tension Stella is creating because of her sister and has Rajani create a new, powerful monster to feed off of this energy, the Fashion Disaster. When the group starts to leave, the Fashion Disaster attacks and blasts Morgan and Kennedy, knocking them down, and then kidnaps Sonya. Stella chases after the monster despite her friend's pleas to wait for them and not go off alone. Seeing no other choice, Stella transforms and attempts to fight the monster but it's too strong for her alone. The other girls regroup in Sanctuary, Morgan and Kennedy explain to Aasim and the girls what happened and how Sonya was kidnapped. Aasim worries about Stella's changed behavior and tells the girls to act quickly before Stella loses to the monster. After transforming, the girls join Stella and the group successfully fights the monster back together. After realizing she's not been acting like herself and she can't win without her friends, Stella is able to unlock her special weapon, the Fira Saber, and uses it to destroy the Fashion Disaster and save her sister. Sonya is shocked to learn her sister is a super hero but thanks her and the pair hug. Later at Cafe Latte, Stella and Sonya talk and repair their sisterhood. Stella explains to Sonya that she was chosen to be a Guardian by her crystal because of who she is and that she can't and wont change the things she loves. Sonya agrees, finally understanding and seeing her sister is fine as she is and apologizes for trying to change her. Stella also apologizes for never really trying to have a close relationship with her, saying she hopes they can be closer after this. As Sonya leaves, Kat and Morgan arrive and ask Stella how it went with Sonya. Not long after that, Ty also arrives and Stella excuses herself to talk to him. While Ty admits he does indeed actually have feelings for Stella, she rejects him and says she can't be just another girl to him and she wont let anything happen between them. Saddened, Ty tells himself it'll be alright. Later, Sonya and the girls cheer on Stella as she competes against Ellie and wins. Plot (Original) TBA Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Rp Tool as Aasim *Zvory as Avvar / Hecate *Demonika1 as Rajani *DamianMarx as Oculos *Abraelon as Anthony Wallender *October Amat as Ty Broadbeck *Halzey as Sonya Martin *Rp Tool as Fashion Disaster *Rp Tool as Ellie Notes *Stella transformed for the first time since Act 9.